


《风雨 云月 河水》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi
Summary: 一个AU





	《风雨 云月 河水》

**Author's Note:**

> 一个AU

楼道里的水管冻裂了，房东早上六点就来敲门告诉他这事儿，杨淏翔还没睡醒，趿拉着拖鞋哆哆嗦嗦把门开了条缝。这回又得跑车站的公共厕所接水去，杨淏翔迷瞪一下，在躺回床上之前，他拉了拉帘子，把光挡上点。沉阴的雪天能有什么光，窗户角结了层冰花，灰尘都看不见。

睡回笼觉的时候，他做了个梦。梦到还是小时候在家，小县城花半个中午骑自行车就能从这头到那头走个透，城中穿过一条河，西北到东南角，河水晶亮，冬天别的地方都冻了，这条河却总忘了结冰。他梦到的就是冬天，筒子楼下两棵枣树一颗石榴树，挂了层雪白，他从三楼往外看，一只手掌摁在窗户上，嘴里呵白气，玻璃上就粘了指纹印子，十个——他自己五个，还有另外五个是谁的？

“这树怎么还结冰了？”

“树结什么冰，那叫雾凇。”旁边人拿胳膊肘拱他一下，声音嫌弃又甘甜，“‘寒气结冰如珠，见日光乃消’，懂不懂？”他在杨淏翔边上呼了口气，指头在窗户的白雾里一笔一划写出“雾凇”两个字。

杨淏翔比他高一个头，他写字时得踮起脚，但“雾凇”还是在杨淏翔鼻子下面，软软的头发丝蹭在杨淏翔脖子里，有点痒，吐息全在耳畔。杨淏翔一低头，下巴就抵住那人头顶，他看见自己肩膀上搭着一条小辫子，像冬日里淌出的温暖溪流。

大风一刮，树上的冰就被吹散了，漫天下起大雾。杨淏翔拣起肩头的辫子尾巴，掌心里空荡荡，人也跟雾凇似的没了影，他才模糊知道是梦，但梦里细节真实，犹如直接拓印了他过去的日子，连窗户上两个字中间有一个错别字也分毫不差——“雾凇”的“凇”左半边写成了三点水，在篆书里应该是一条河。

 

他住的地方离车站五百米不到，最末一班车是十一点，凑巧杨淏翔提前下夜班，拎个红塑料桶去灌水。候车厅里的灯熄了大半，只剩伶仃一盏，他赶在关门前把水打好，出来时才看见大厅里还有一个人探在售票窗口那儿。等灯全灭了，两个人前后脚出了车站，门卫锁门，哐啷一声响，荡在要雪不雪的夜里。

杨淏翔把桶放在脚边搓搓手，腕上还挂了盒干拌面，等手搓热了要走，他发现身边还蹲着个人。那个人瘦，头发搭在眼睛前，手背上一点痣，车票揉成一团扔在脚边。他从口袋里摸一把，什么都没有，肚子跟着叫一声，站起身发现杨淏翔盯着他看，眼神对上去，莫名其妙。头发下是张陌生的脸，杨淏翔才缓过神，原来不是他，他的手没这么皴，指甲缝里也不会脏。

后来杨淏翔只拎了水回家，红塑料桶磕在栏杆上洒了半桶。神使鬼差，干拌面留在了那个陌生人的手里。回家拨拨半桶晃荡的水，冰冷刺骨，给自己找理由是自己太好心了，而不是那人手背上相似的痣。

他当初把房子租在这里是为了便宜方便，白天司机按喇叭，尾气大得像要闹革命，爬楼得爬到顶，楼栋下的路灯还坏了，晚上只好摸黑走路，方便什么？杨淏翔搬来以后就没坐车离开过，他每天从车站门口过，下意识往里面探探脑袋，不是等人，他和自己说，不是等人，就是为了方便和便宜。

马路对面那家面馆的老板和他熟，阳春面里少放汤多加小葱，再片几块牛肉。不下雪的时候，杨淏翔下班就打了塑料门帘进来，里面热乎乎有点人气儿，老板娘端着碗放到他面前，无名指上挂着新戒指，面里额外加上只溏心蛋。

“这么晚来吃面的就你一个，”老板娘说，“你要是每回打包，我们能早点关门。”

“汤面打包不就糊了么，不能显您手艺。”

“我用得着你显？”老板娘捂着嘴笑，“你这也是心里没人，家里没人等你回去，所以不急。”

筷子戳破了溏心蛋，灿黄的蛋液流出来和在面汤里，杨淏翔抬起头歪嘴一笑：“净戳我痛处。”他知道老板娘在开玩笑，她的戒指晃他一下，一对恩爱夫妻。他埋头吃面，小葱煸得喷香，胃里填满，他在心中悄悄反问一句，你怎么知道我心里没人呢？

 

他在那个守着条河的小城里长到二十一岁，前十年朦胧得像雨里沾湿的画儿，他十一岁生日隔过来一天对门搬进新的一家人，再过七天是大暑，枣花开败榴花开。杨淏翔端着一个白底蓝花的碟子出来，里面码着切好的鲜绿杨桃，老墙壁上影子暗蓝，走廊里背阴，有香气，中间横着一个还没搬进屋的大多宝格，像个一夫当关万夫莫开的檀木将军。

他左手托着碟子，右手伸出去摸多宝格光滑的空架子，这属于杨淏翔当时还没见过的新奇玩意儿，他就多看了几眼。突然，大架子后面钻出来一个小身影，杨淏翔最先看到的是一双黑白分明的眼睛，从阴影里浮出来，他吓一跳，几乎翻了手里的杨桃。

小身影也被他吓了一跳，眼睛瞪大了看着杨淏翔狼狈地稳住自己，杨淏翔一手捉着多宝格，勉强站稳脚跟，他发现面前人穿着暗蓝的褂子，快要溶进墙上的影里，像炎炎烈日下凭空出现的一片湖。杨淏翔不怕生，他给人递上碟子，咧开嘴角：“吃么？”

檀木暗香，一只手伸进碟子里捻起切好的薄片杨桃，雪白鲜碧，杨桃切面是一颗完整的黄星，闻起来带一丝清苦。小身影含着杨桃，也冲杨淏翔笑：“谢谢你。”

张磊家多宝格上的珍宝提早搬了进去，架上空空如也，但杨淏翔觉得自己那天进了另一座宝山，晕头转向，许多年找不到出路。

 

张磊比他小三岁，后头拖一个长生辫，杨淏翔拿这根小辫子取笑他说“跟‘警长’的尾巴似的”——“警长”是他们楼下院儿里那只黑白相间的猫的名字，张磊抢他手里的小鱼干，问：“那你怎么不怕我？”

杨淏翔怕猫，警长顺着大枣树爬上他窗台，打碎杨妈妈最喜欢的一盆吊兰也不敢作声的那种怕。张磊就抱了猫，拍拍警长的头，又把那条绒绒的尾巴和自己肩头的辫子摆在一起给杨淏翔看，“你说像不像？说呀。”

杨淏翔缩在沙发一角,嘴里打绊：“不像不像不像，你你你快抱走......"张磊不吓他了，把警长放到门口，又问他要一包小鱼干。杨妈妈买回来喂猫，后来大半袋也不知道怕猫的儿子拿去喂了什么猫。他还没吃完一袋，杨淏翔从沙发上站起来，踮脚撕掉墙上一张万年历，红彤彤的日子攥在手里，离开学没几天了，他问张磊三个问题，吃冰去么？游泳去么？喝汽水去么？

小时候敢大着胆子往河里去，穿过小城的河有长长的白色堤岸，岸上长狗尾草，张磊小学时不会游泳，就坐在岸边，荡着两条腿，对着粼粼波光的河面练嗓子，偶尔拿着本册子放在膝头看，杨淏翔忽然从水里冒出来，拎起小册子看封面，纸张发黄的《会真记》。

“你爱看这个？”

张磊也不知道自己爱不爱看，他没什么情绪，只觉得心里很轻，五官开出花。

杨淏翔会水，游到暮色铺展在河面，他的衣服给张磊垫着坐，省得河堤烫屁股。天色暗了上岸一起回家，张磊小时更听话，帮他拎鞋子，杨淏翔知道他会唱小曲儿，求他唱一首，张磊的嗓子亮，声音像磨洗好的镜子，他唱了一路，晚风温柔，水气和草木味道拂面，长路平坦。

 

张磊上初二那年，杨淏翔和隔壁高中踢比赛磕破了腿，免了一个月夜自习。受伤那天是个中午，张磊回家拿掉下的习题册正遇上杨淏翔，满走廊都是血腥味，他吓得钥匙掉在地上，门开了好久都打不开，两家谁的父母也不在。杨淏翔看他脊背发抖，一只手勾过去，有点心虚地解释这伤看着吓人，其实没那么严重。张磊冷着脸把他推进自己家，眉目染着重墨，嘴唇紧抿，一言不发。

杨淏翔知道张磊有点娇气，那根长生辫他四年级的时候父母才给他不舍地铰掉，平时他自己也是磊磊长磊磊短地叫他，从没想到张磊会照顾人。他坐在张家的沙发上，对面墙上靠着那个初见时的多宝格，格子上摆了美人瓶、狮子镇纸和核桃串，挂钟敲心，满室木香。

张磊拎着纱布和红药水出来，正眼也不看杨淏翔，低头拿棉签蘸了药水就往伤口上招呼，杨淏翔没料到他这么粗鲁，嘶出口长气。张磊抬头看他一眼，眼珠乌黑，杨淏翔的痛呼就憋住了，他咽一口唾沫，说：“你弄，你弄......诶诶诶轻着点儿祖宗。”张磊没什么处理伤口的经验，也知道自己把人弄疼了，又不肯拉下面子承认错误，板着脸放轻手上动作。他低着头，膝盖跪在地板上，杨淏翔从上往下看他，能看到两道眉毛和小巧的鼻尖，他脖颈上荡下一颗玻璃种的翡翠观音，时不时蹭着他完好的皮肤，冰凉又坦荡。

他不上夜自习了，张磊也没夜自习可上，初中部高中部连在一起，放了学，张磊去接他下课，走过漫长的街道，走过弯如新月的桥，走回筒子楼。楼下两棵枣树一棵石榴树，春风骀荡，满树是花，警长睡在最大的枝杈上，尾巴垂下来，勾起的都是少年心事。

多数时候张磊在杨淏翔家，拧一盏台灯写作业，那时候只有钢笔，蓝墨水晕在粗糙的作业本上，像月出东山。杨淏翔无事可做，端个盘子给他剥杏仁，最亮的光在张磊那里，他只借一个暗角，钢笔走纸声沙沙，作业簿上很多尾蓝色小鱼浮出水面。写到八点半，钢笔干涸了墨水，张磊倒向椅背，拿没了水的笔尖戳杨淏翔腿上的绷带。杨淏翔递给他一把杏仁，张磊一口塞进嘴，嚼得解恨，仿佛把书上的方程组和几何体也咬碎了。

“我不想学了。”

“那咱就不写。”杨淏翔摸他后颈，手指碰到挂观音的红绳子缩了回去。张磊把坠子拿出来，眉眼低垂的菩萨躺在他手心，一捧苍绿。

“你眼睛跟菩萨有点儿像。”杨淏翔拿两根手指挑起他的刘海，露出拨云见日的眼睛。张磊不知道接什么话，就低垂着眼睛，无声地笑。

杏仁有点苦腥气，杨淏翔一颗没有吃，全在张磊嘴里，他装作很甜，一粒一粒地咽下去，过半晌抬头问杨淏翔：“那你信不信我？”

杨淏翔没反应过来：“什么？”张磊不解释，他伸手捏捏杨淏翔的耳垂，说困了，想睡，人就倒在杨淏翔肩膀上。杨淏翔任他靠着，没被压住的半边去拿他的作业簿，数学英语不灵，语文稍微好些，两点水连在一起像三点水，是河是人总分不清。

 

他离开小城那天是二十一岁的冬至，城小车站也小，那条河居然是不能行船的，载不了人只能载故事。杨淏翔拖着行李等雾朦胧的第一班早车，他夜半起来洗漱，现在正犯困，连着打呵欠，头顶悬着白炽灯，灯光掺寒雾，列车不来，他只好做梦。

梦里他想起以前张磊问他的那句“那你信不信我”，半懂不懂，又记起张磊给他包扎伤口，低下头伏在那儿，眉眼温顺稚气，玻璃种从领口滑出来。他不能见诸相非相，看见观音就是观音，看见慈悲就是慈悲，观音眼尾绵延，笑意隐约。再细致些梦里也看不清，结尾处张磊抬起头来，杨淏翔发现他的眼尾也好看，就忽然懂了那天他问的是什么意思。

列车颠簸一天一夜往陌生世界开，杨淏翔到了另一个城里又颠簸好几日才安定，他和过去最后的联系是手里一包行李，而行李太轻，他几乎要拿不住这零散的年月，往新家地上一丢，喝着新的水，坐着新的椅子，窗外车流攘攘，远望如蝼蚁。杨淏翔猛地想起什么去开箱子，他翻一会儿，除了衣服，就是证件，连一把钥匙也没有，更不用说照片。

箱子收在了床底，杨淏翔三个月没有动过，他在床上睡觉，却怎么也不做梦了。三个月后，窗台上那颗吊兰结了廉价的花苞，他右手受了伤，去医院打过石膏钉上钉子，歇了三天假——这似乎是某种轮回，或者玩笑。

放假头一天，杨淏翔把箱子从床底拖出来，灰尘满屋子飘，他要找夹层里的医保卡，许多不常用的证件都还好端端放在里面。但杨淏翔的左手却在夹层边缘摸到一块突起，像颗石头，他没有勇气去拿医保卡了，坐在灰尘上，心如死灰，又复燃又熄灭。

 

也是在初二那年，张磊会了水，学校体育馆里有个游泳池，体育馆外面摆着旧秋千架，秋千是轮胎做的。杨淏翔腿伤刚好不久，膝盖上长出了粉红的新肉，不能碰水，他坐在泳池边的瓷砖地上，看池里晃动的光影和另一头几个一起来游泳的小姑娘。湿辫子垂在水里，泳衣是学校统一发的，标着号码和校徽，她们像藏蓝色的丘陵，漂浮在水面，又像睡莲，流来荡去，影子冰凉。他看一会儿就拿脚踢踢水面，去找张磊在哪儿，找不到，只能看那几个姑娘。

他手腕上绕着张磊的观音，怕丢了没放在储物柜里，另一只手腕上挂着张磊的柜钥匙，两手都是他。一个姑娘从水里爬出来，站在对面的阶梯上，她很瘦，张磊更瘦些，她的肩胛骨在背后耸起，和张磊几乎一模一样，但张磊比她腰肢纤细，大腿没有她饱满，水珠在她身上下了场大雨，淋湿号码和校徽。杨淏翔看着看着，那场雨突然浇到他的身上，他没反应过来，池面破开，张磊鱼似的从他面前窜上来，故意分开他的膝盖，压着他去够他身后喝了半瓶的柳橙汁。张磊几乎是悬空在那里，杨淏翔只能环着他借力，湿漉漉的水淌了他一身。

“别动。”张磊和他咬耳朵，牙齿磕在玻璃瓶瓶口，他把膝盖从水里拉上来撑住自己，下巴往杨淏翔肩膀上放，喝完了再落回水里。他不游走，趴在池边上仰头看杨淏翔，手伸过去拨弄杨淏翔手腕上的观音。他说：“刚刚看什么呢？”他开始长大了，声音不再是一面镜子，眼睛里有了浮动的风雨，身体拔节往上长，几乎快和杨淏翔一样高。

“看你呢。”

张磊就笑：“对面那几个女孩儿好看么？”

“你趴瓷砖上等会儿又感冒了。”

张磊的手指停住，不弄那个观音了，说：“我身上氯味太重了，走吧，去河里。”

真出了体育馆又说河里不如泳池干净，他们坐在秋千架上，一人一个轮胎，张磊嘴里含着最后一口柳橙汁，听杨淏翔跟他讲笑话，讲完五个就回家吃饭。

张磊家里有一个小的收音机，他们吃完晚饭窝在一起听节目，方匣子里刺啦刺啦滚着电流声，杨淏翔把天线扯长又摁短，放到窗台边儿收音，还是没办法。张磊半靠着床头，他手里攥着杨淏翔在楼下摘的几颗枣子，吃起来太酸，他掷一个轻轻打在杨淏翔背后，“算了吧，你想听什么我给你唱。”“英文歌会唱么？”“不会，不许你听。”杨淏翔放了收音机，把掉地上的枣子捡起来，吹吹灰放在桌面上。他看见桌上还有个蓝匣子，像收音机又不像，还没张口问，张磊就说：“那是我的录音。”停了一下再说：“都是小时候的事儿了。”

杨淏翔心说你现在才多大，他把录音机拿过来，想和张磊一起靠在床头，谁知道张磊忽然窜起来，一把抢过录音机塞到枕头下面，瓮声瓮气地说：“天不早了。”

杨淏翔不知道他反应怎么这么大，只好按他话里的意思，回自己家。等他躺到床上，看头顶天花板，眼神飘在黑暗里，想起今天下午的碧蓝泳池，手上挂着的观音，张磊的脖子和满身的氯味，他发现小孩儿的变声期到了。

再看到那个蓝匣子时，杨淏翔过生日，他不喜欢大操大办，只叫了几个好友中午上饭店，晚上回家和家人再吃一顿。张磊是晚上来的，除了小录音机，他什么也没带，杨淏翔特意给他留了蛋糕，小心地刮去一层奶油，怕他腻住，又把水果都栽到那块蛋糕上，等张磊来敲门就端出来。张磊没进门，他站在门口，微微仰头说：“给你个礼物。”他声音沉了很多，杨淏翔接住那个录音机，没有任何包装，他想说“谢谢”，但觉得古怪，不知道用什么词好。张磊没接蛋糕，多看了杨淏翔一眼，便回去了。

他自己吃了蛋糕，帮忙洗了盘子，快入睡时才想起那个录音机。杨淏翔把录音机放在枕畔，音量滚轮滚到最底，再慢慢往上调，里面是小小的张磊在唱小曲，时高时低，他觉得好听，也仅此而已。他听了不久便睡着了，一夜无梦。醒来时发现录音机全部放完了，屏幕还亮着微茫的光，等杨淏翔爬起来想把录音机关掉，已经没了电，屏幕暗淡，张磊没有给他电池，他只能暂时把录音机收起来。

他之后离开小城，行李不多，没有带上这个录音机。杨淏翔坐在列车上，靠窗的硬座，铁轨上熬过一天一夜，浑身都要散架，他没有做长梦，睁眼看到窗外是大片青黄的田野，曙色幽微，房屋低矮，他想起那只蓝匣子躺在书桌左边第三个抽屉里，上好了锁。

 

张磊成年那年和杨淏翔说了那天的秘密，他还挂着观音像，玻璃种过了这些年还是苍碧得像雨后山，一副烟水茫茫的相貌。那会儿杨淏翔没去上大学，和女朋友分开不久，在小城里找了份不大不小的工作，租着狭小如蜗壳的一间房，少回筒子楼。

张磊的心思不在考学上，他常常往这里来，他的心思在哪里，那时候没人知道。

从杨淏翔的屋里能看见那条河，河不会老，夏天时潮味重，夜里尤甚，张磊盘腿坐在凉席上，脖子上两道红线没进衣领里，杨淏翔正晾衣服，满手洗衣粉的味道。他收了干衣服，打算放进衣柜，张磊百无聊赖和他有一句没一句地聊天，眼看着他从衣柜最下面拿出一双高跟鞋，句子说一半，张磊不说了，他轻笑起来，很是讥诮的意思。

杨淏翔不理会，高跟鞋拿在手上进退两难，他抉择一下，还是把鞋子放了进去。

张磊说：“你还舍不得了？”

“不是舍不得，把人鞋子扔了，太不礼貌。”

张磊突然发现床头墙壁上有一块油斑，他恶心起来，坐如针毡。

“你别告诉我你还打算还给人姑娘。”

杨淏翔不说话，将干衣服叠好，关上柜子门，张磊就从床上站起来，他在杨淏翔这里冲过凉，两个人身上是一样的肥皂味，难分你我。他从杨淏翔背后贴过去拉开柜子门，他已经和杨淏翔差不多高了，手越过人的肩膀从里面拎出那双鞋子。杨淏翔的耳背上落满十八岁的张磊的呼吸，困在张磊和柜子之间只几秒时间，却好像一个世纪。然后是“咚”的一声，张磊站在窗边，手悬在窗外，冲他笑，笑得狡黠又无辜，大腿上还印着凉席的红痕。杨淏翔拿捏不住他，只能走过去，挠他两肋，张磊立刻失了气势，缩成一团没有骨头的样子往杨淏翔怀里钻。

那扇窗外是河，水面复又平静，苇草丛生。

那个秘密，张磊在杨淏翔快睡过去的时候悄声告诉了他，我送你录音机那天，我以为我要走了。杨淏翔没反应过来，他问，你走去哪儿？走去河流不到的地方，张磊转过身，伏在他耳畔，手指趁杨淏翔闭着眼，隔空绕着他的眉眼打转，指尖莹白，像只才孵出的蛾子。

“用行话讲，叫倒仓。”张磊说，“我们一家打算要走，但我不想走。”

“四年前的事儿了。”

“是啊，”张磊像叹息一样朝杨淏翔耳朵眼里吹气，他放下手，“我舍不得警长，所以没走成。”

“好么，一只猫给你惦记成这样。”杨淏翔眼皮上下打架，声音黏黏糊糊的，他问：“那你自己想留吗？”

“你听完我给你的录音机了吗？”

“这都哪儿跟哪儿......”杨淏翔实在撑不住，他脑内一片混沌，像张磊笨手笨脚给他煮糊了的燕麦，脑内时而闪现一种双翅洁白的鸟，要翱翔而去，但鸟脖子上挂着一尊像，翡翠太重，几乎把它脖子压断，重又压回人间。杨淏翔揽住张磊的肩，把人团着躺下来，手捂住张磊的嘴，不让他说话，男孩在他肩膀间复归安静，夜也安静。

张磊本来想说，我以前吃你剥给我的杏仁，那叫一个苦，但是我全部咽下去了。可那天的生日蛋糕，我一口都没吃，甚至没问你要。珍视苦，不贪图甜，这算作......算作什么呢？他嗅着河水的腥味，梦也梦不醒。

 

事情就在这间蜗牛壳里发生了。张磊扔了那双高跟鞋的第二天和杨淏翔去游了次夜泳，河水还年轻，他们也是，两个人都白，闪烁在夜里，似乎什么也撼动不了，凭他们自去燃烧。

游完上岸躺一会儿，滚了一身土去买晚饭，沿河岸走三个路口，左拐，过马路，右手边有家不打烊的饺子店。回去时，水还没干，月亮跟着行人走。杨淏翔拎着饺子，瞥眼看见张磊的半面轮廓，利落如山脊，但眼神甜丝丝的，脸成熟了，眼睛还没有。

小屋子里其实装不下淋浴，得跑楼下洗澡，各自冲掉身上的河水和泥土再上来时，饺子已经不能吃了。张磊坐在那儿用筷子尖拨弄连成一片的饺子皮，戳坏了一个，馅就散出来，和他的观音一样绿的茴香。杨淏翔不嫌弃，还是吃，他散发着清爽的肥皂味和温水味，比张磊大三岁的味道，手指温柔地蜷缩起来。他们头顶挂了一盏灯，手边摆着醋瓶，沾了茶垢的水杯，张磊忽然就想尝尝茴香馅的饺子是什么滋味。

这是一个和以往的很多暑天没什么区别的晚上，张磊想到他昨天扔进河里的高跟鞋，现在它们顺水漂流到哪里去了？会触礁吗？他有无数个问题想问，鞋跟什么时候能断掉？如果遇到了旋涡，它们会被吞吃掉吗？还是会遇到严阵以待的鱼群，每一条都披挂着甲胄觅食？它们会流到庞大的城市，还是腌臜的水沟？你会爱我吗？你会逆流而上把它们找回来吗？为什么你无动于衷，却在吃一盘糊掉的茴香饺子？

杨淏翔觉得张磊的两只白手臂像玉石摆进凌乱的屋内，理所应当，却格格不入。他胸口的翡翠观音来得比一条河贵重，目光如游蛇，鳞片灼热，从杨淏翔的头皮上爬过去。

杨淏翔小时候是有分寸的顽皮，喜欢轰走大群觅食的鸽子，长大了，没了顽皮，只剩下分寸，他们都习惯了。但桌子下张磊的脚掌脱离了那只薄荷绿的塑料凉拖，踩在杨淏翔的脚背上，像八岁那年两个人踩卵石，涉水而行，一步一停的踟躇试探。昏黄灯光下，什么都被这试探挑明了，藏污纳垢的屋里，只有张磊的眼睛干净。

他们之间第一个吻是茴香味的，张磊几乎笑出声，他顿时什么洁癖都没有了，踮脚站在杨淏翔的脚背上，不知道要抱，还是要跳舞。

杨淏翔发现这小孩儿凶得狠，咬着他的舌尖不松口，手指不知道从哪里学来那么多不安分的动作，指腹亲吻着裸露的肌肤，吻得他坚硬又柔软，仿佛陷在桎梏里，又好像无比自由。杨淏翔分神去想一些梦，梦的细节里有腥膻味，他以前带张磊去菜市场买鱼，鱼贩子杀鱼时，他用手掌捂住张磊的眼睛，那种腥气，鼻子能闻到，杨淏翔比张磊多看到的是鱼贩骨节粗大的手指在粉红的鱼肉里游弋。

四周窗户洞开，水声虫声声声入耳，杨淏翔比张磊熟稔，他们滚作一团，相互咬对方的颈侧，张磊力气不大，不一会儿就被按住手腕，身上一件大些的衣服掀开一半，露出雪白的肚皮。他也是刀俎上的鱼肉了，心甘情愿，愿者上钩的那种鱼，杨淏翔摸摸他的肚子，数他突出来的肋骨，抱怨道：“肉柴了不好吃。”

“你才是猪呢。”张磊瞪他。杨淏翔就吊着嘴角笑，俯下身去咬他的耳垂，从耳根吻到锁骨，冰凉的观音慈眉善目，杨淏翔顿住了，张磊揉他毛躁的头发，随手把脖子上的红绳扯断，挂了十多年的翡翠丢在床头。他说，你倒是继续，别磨蹭行么。

张磊的手像削了青皮的竹子，有点粗暴地扯开裤头，两人抵在一处，他的额头抬起来轻轻撞杨淏翔一下，鼻子里哼出甜黏的声。

行进到这里，杨淏翔才发现自己真的一穷二白，他们懵懵懂懂，肉体也无知，靠着忍耐跋涉床铺。张磊能忍耐苦腥的杏仁，也能忍耐潦草的凡士林，他拿湿漉漉的口唇去咬枕巾的时候，杨淏翔知道他的疼也是快乐的泉眼。夜风灌进耳朵，他的五官都要融化，眼圈蒸出红晕，纸白紧绷的小腿蹭着杨淏翔的尾椎骨，嘴闲不住一样断断续续地问：“你为什么，为什么......”尾音断在试探里，揉着一层哑。

“怎么了？”杨淏翔托着他的腰，摸到满手的骨头，少年人身体线条清晰，每一个棱角都能探索出来。张磊疼得皱眉又抽气，难过都是自找的，他含住下唇，故意用小腿把人往自己身上压，好让他进来多一些，把犹豫扔进河里，顺水漂走。杨淏翔吻他泛红的鼻尖，吐息扑在人脸上，他猜不到张磊想说的是什么，动一动腰，东西腻着勉强的润滑往里去，嘴上落下一句“对不起”。

张磊不问了，他忽然笑弯了眼睛，两把弦月勾在他脸上，他撅起嘴唇，杨淏翔就从善如流地亲他，手指伸进他的头发里，抚弄他长长了的鬓角。孟夏草木长，他的头发也长起来，杨淏翔有点想他的小辫子，脑海里浮出小孩儿以前鼓鼓的脸颊，就也笑起来。

小辫儿，杨淏翔压低声音喊他。

张磊猛地别开脸，比被剥得一丝不挂还要羞赧。几乎没几个人知道他这个小名，杨淏翔算一个，这个名字他剪掉辫子的那年就被存封起来了。他要捂杨淏翔的嘴，颤抖的手指反而被含进口中，杨淏翔的牙齿磨着他第二根骨节，不放他生路。

“你别喊......”张磊“唔”了一声，手从杨淏翔口中挣脱出来，跌在枕头上。

“你叫我哥哥我就不喊了，”杨淏翔知道他怕痒，故意拧他腰间一块软肉，“从小到大你都没叫过，也不算吃亏是不是。”

张磊的倔劲就上来，他打开了，嘴唇却紧紧抿着，一声不吭。床单往地上滑，他们乘着舟浮浮沉沉，楼下的河水声漫上来，几乎把他们淹没，张磊想起春夜里发情的警长，它晃动着尾巴，四处寻找情人。

小辫儿，杨淏翔对着他的耳朵喊一下，就往里面顶一下。小辫儿，他咬着张磊的耳朵上的软骨，舔他洗得干干净净的耳后，那里始终有股肥皂香，种着他全部的少年气息。小辫儿，他吻他侧脸上的痣，一颗颗清算清楚。张磊在他的声音里快要融化掉，他只能吐出模糊的“嗯”，像是回应。他们都忘了很多担忧和分寸，什么都遥远，只有两个人亲近。

 

半夜里，杨淏翔去楼下打热水上来，拆了一包新毛巾，脏床单和衣服揉起来塞进盆里，暂时不管了。杨淏翔抖开一条干净的床单，他知道张磊有洁癖，一定不肯将就着睡，张磊被他抱起来放在椅子上，自己靠着硬邦邦的椅背，嫌不舒服。杨淏翔铺好床转过身来，就对上他张开的手臂。

他顺从地抱着张磊躺回床上，窗户还敞着，夜风吹散屋里的味道，灯光熄了，月亮黯淡的光照进来，映出半面屋子。

杨淏翔不久就睡着，张磊睁开眼睛，翻身盯着睡着的人看，看了好久，想起自己本来想问他为什么不好好听听录音机，想起自己是赌气才欲吻，他慢吞吞地眨动眼睛，发现观音已经掉落在床头，像滴水那样坠下去，裹满灰尘。他怕吵醒杨淏翔，便不去捡，腿根又热又疼，他凑过去，在人耳边喊了句“哥哥”，不出声息。

 

在水管修好之前，他买了张车票，天蓝的卡片握在掌心，不多时就捏皱了。杨淏翔把车票放在左裤子口袋里，和自己做个约定，如果三天后自己还能翻出这张车票在哪儿，他就走，马不停蹄地走，如果不能，那他就试着自己修水管。

第三天傍晚又开始下雪，杨淏翔和同事喝了点酒回来，站在门口一阵发愣，钥匙插反了，半天打不开门。他站在楼道的寒风里打个哆嗦，心说明年冬天得早点把水管拿毛巾捂上，省得再冻掉。开门回家，把衣服扔盆里，先灌半桶冷水进去，倒垃圾，他把塑料袋打好结丢出门，突然想起什么，转身冲回屋子，中途被凳子绊了一跤。那时雪敲玻璃，他匆匆忙忙把手浸到一团衣服里，冷水咬着手指，他管不了那么多，使劲把一条裤子拽上来，裤腿垂打在他身上，他去掏口袋，没顾得上水全淋自己身上了。

幸好，车票只一半泡了水，软软地瘫在杨淏翔手上，另一半还完好，起码能用，他立刻酒醒了一半。

发车时间紧，什么也顾不上收拾，甩个包在身上就往外跑，雪飞进领子里，他跳上将发的列车，又是一天一夜的颠簸，像他来时那样。

车从雪里开出，开到不雪的地方。杨淏翔从口袋里掏出那张泡得发白的车票，他抬手想拧开头顶的灯，身边别的旅客仍在睡，打着轻鼾，他缩回手，侧身窝起来靠住车窗，手指间夹着车票，翻过来看背面，过一会儿又翻回正面。

车窗上凝着雪粒，铁轨旁路灯昏昏暗暗，再往前开，连路灯也没有，沉着的一片黑。杨淏翔没有什么行李，几乎一身轻松，周围陌生人的气味混杂在一起，让他难以入睡，肩膀重如千钧。

杨淏翔心里宽慰自己，眼睛一睁一闭就到了。可他睡不着，头抵着玻璃，玻璃上映着另一个他，不显老，不显少，眼耳口鼻沾着层霜雪。

筒子楼和他离开时一样的高，楼下的石榴树和枣树在他走的那年被伐了，只是伐，没有连根拔起，一点也不决绝。杨淏翔能闭着眼走回家，脚记得路，河在冬天也不结冰，这是他度过小半个前生的地方。他站在楼下，发现清晨的寒雾里，断掉的枝干上发了新芽，在严冬里挣扎出一点柔弱。

警长也是他离开那年去世的，杨淏翔爬上楼梯，数着阶数。他是不敢去埋猫的，只能站在五步开外的地方看着张磊刨土，他的指甲缝里黑黢黢一片，那条尾巴从他手臂上安静地垂下来。张磊埋好土，捻了捻手指，语气平淡地问杨淏翔中午哪儿吃去，杨淏翔捉住他眼角的淡红，说：“先洗手。”

后来回想起来，这仿佛是什么征兆。杨淏翔怕猫怕了二十一年，以后还会继续怕下去，但他离开这里那天却悄悄在埋着警长的地方插了根柳枝，成不成荫是后说。

杨家父母不知道儿子要回，杨淏翔站在真正的自己门口满身找钥匙，他居然忘了带，又不想吵父母，只好坐在门口等些时候。他太困了，等着等着就睡过去，梦里朦朦胧胧仿佛看见对面的门开了，走出个宽肩细腰的男孩伸手要拉自己起来，再定定神，发觉是个梦。

 

他坐在桌前看着菜肴一样样端上来，像流水。杨妈妈把碗往儿子面前一推，怪他回来怎么不提前说，炒的马兰头都不新鲜了。杨淏翔边吃边听母亲絮叨，听着话往楼下谁家阿姨的姑娘上拐，他忽然停住筷，无奈地笑，妈诶。杨妈妈不说了，垂下眼睛，她有点疲惫，脖颈上皮肤松弛，仿佛吹皱的沙丘，这样杨淏翔反而责备自己，他真的放下碗筷，面对着母亲搬出的柔软武器，束手无策，只好略作投降。

“对了，你回来怎么不先去对门坐坐？”

“……他们家还没搬？”

“没搬呢，就住磊磊一个，他偶尔还回来，最近好像不在。”杨妈妈眨着眼思考，“磊磊他问你在……哎呀，你怎么说不吃就不吃了。”

最后一口饭放不进嘴，杨淏翔帮着收拾了碗筷，他没留在客厅和母亲继续说话，转身回了自己屋里，翻箱倒柜找出把钥匙，打开了书桌左边第三个抽屉。那个蓝色的录音机睡着了，他把它拿起来，按下开关，没反应。杨淏翔有点慌，坐到床上拧开台灯，仔仔细细把录音机上的按钮全试了一遍，还是没反应。他攥起袖子，用衣角擦干净录音机上的小屏幕，打算再试一次，猛地想起这是没装电池，他拆了录音机后盖，里面果然空空如也。

冬夜里跑了好几家小商店才找到合适型号的电池，他急切地躲在自己住了很多年的房间里，到头来把电池放进去又像失掉无数的勇气，犹犹豫豫。杨淏翔半躺着，以为还是曾经自己过生日那晚，他摩挲着录音机的塑料壳子，翻起身蹲在地板上，摁进电池，按按钮。

他听见录音机里的歌声，第一个念头是遥远，没有第二个念头。他把滚轮旋到最下，再慢慢往上拨弄，听困在录音机里的小孩儿吐出那些调子。张磊当时应该把所有会唱的曲子都录进去了，唱了很久也没有唱到头，但杨淏翔没有快进，只是蹲在那里听。

杨淏翔想起他们在这里的最后一个夏天，返潮的楼道，晒得发烫的凉席，河道边长满的苇草，屋里西晒太重，他们面颊赤红地分一支盐水棒冰。张磊的翡翠观音掉了无数个地方，一次是在床底下找到的，一次是在张磊家的多宝格架子上。最险一次是掉在了楼下的淋浴间里，杨淏翔捡回来气得不知道说什么，张磊捏着断掉的红绳，咬他的下巴，含含糊糊说，哥哥你看，观音的眼睛磕伤了。杨淏翔只能把人按回席子，给观音重新绑到他脖子上，拇指碾过一粒吻痕，有点畏首畏尾的温柔。

张磊最烦他的畏首畏尾，一把把好不容易绑上的绳子扯断，翻身上去，大腿贴着杨淏翔的腰，捏着他的下巴让人看自己。杨淏翔被他攥着，怕乱动把人掀下去伤到，毫不挣扎，只知道退让。张磊被他这点退让惹恼了，恨不得摔掉手里的菩萨，没有握观音的手伸下去摸别的，摸到两个人靠在一起喘，又瞬间起身离开，留下冷掉的欲望。

杨淏翔听着录音机，想起个词叫“无疾而终”，录音机里的小男孩应该还留着长生辫，不知道录这首时是夏天还是冬天，但他的眼睛一定透亮，像杨淏翔第一次见到他那样。录音机里“咔哒”一下，杨淏翔下意识握紧了这个小蓝匣子，全部的小曲都听完了，但录音机还在继续播放，它播放了一段长久的寂静，像是有人屏息准备着。

最后一次见张磊是在秋天快过去的时候，张家要搬，小城小河容不下他们，张磊批了休学，把条子给杨淏翔看。杨淏翔那晚被灌了酒，回家时还犯晕，他回去得晚，张磊没有钥匙，就一直等在门口，等他下班。杨淏翔刚出现，他就急切地扑过去，双臂环勾着杨淏翔的脖子，嘴唇不管不顾地印上来。杨淏翔被他亲得发懵，怕酒气熏到张磊，使劲挣脱他的吻。最后张磊咬了他一口，分开时两瓣嘴唇中间牵出黏连的丝缕，张磊自己嘴角也是殷红的。

张磊背着光，轮廓清晰又好看，眼睛多情，脱胎换骨，不是印象中的小孩儿了。他把那张休学的批条放到杨淏翔眼皮底下，和他说：“你说我撕不撕？”半晌没有回话，张磊也哽住了，他用力擦自己的嘴角。

他又说：“我不想走。”

杨淏翔觉得乱，酒给他很多不知由来的勇气，他可以继续吻，带着张磊从自己的蜗壳屋子里跳窗而逃，顺河漂流到远方，随便去哪里都可以，但张磊脖颈间的观音垂眸凝视他，使他如芒在背。

张磊递给他自己的批条，他又变回那个不谙世事的孩子，所有的答案都在杨淏翔手上。杨淏翔接过那张纸，小城高中部劣质的打印纸，钢笔写上去都晕墨，张磊的眼睛就亮起来，他以为杨淏翔要把纸撕掉。但杨淏翔慢条斯理地将批条叠成一个豆腐块，手指隔空凌迟他，他把叠好的纸张塞进张磊的上衣左口袋，帮他抻平衣服，好像张磊真的是他弟弟。

张磊的心跳在左口袋后面，杨淏翔凭着手指就能听见，但他不想也不敢听了。

“杨淏翔。”

“这事儿都是为了……”

我不要你为我好，张磊的眼睛在说话，那里面雾意朦胧，犹如河面。

“我走也行。”杨淏翔摸他的后颈，酒意上头，“你想去哪儿就能去哪儿，多好。”

回忆断在这里，录音机里大段的空白结束，稚嫩的声音又响起来，没有之前明亮，似乎录音人把录音机捧在手心低语。杨淏翔听见小小的张磊在录音机里说，生日快乐，然后他唱起生日快乐歌，英文口音笨拙可爱，完全不像个恐惧离别和远行的孩子。

 

他回去时在楼道里遇见修水管的师傅，师傅弓着腰弄扳手，杨淏翔和他打了招呼，坐车坐得浑身都疼。他往楼上走，那师傅忽然叫住他：“小伙子，你不在的几天有人找。”杨淏翔愣一下，以为是什么卖保险的人，没太放在心上，师傅又添一句，连着来了好几天了。

杨淏翔意识到什么，不敢去猜破，答案触手可及，他伸不出手，心力枉费。

那个人锲而不舍地来敲不知道第几遍门，在夜里，楼道的灯坏了，伸手不见五指。杨淏翔从猫眼里看，猫眼蒙灰，外面的一切都遮着。他想这也是巧，一个人往回走，一个人往前走，本来是遇不上的，他太偏执，硬是跌跌撞撞摸黑找到自己，成熟又幼稚。

后来杨淏翔想那晚上都像梦，梦里人穿了件薄外套，皮肤和呼吸滚烫，但脸颊冰凉，似乎走了很久的夜路。他觉得张磊变了一些，眉梢上沾着碎雪，脸有些浮肿，他像个不速之客一样闯进来，两人一句话都没有说，张磊盯着他看了一会儿，突然张开双臂抱他，把自己身上的寒气一股脑儿全部塞给杨淏翔。

曾经设想过的许多重逢场景都不管用，张磊的头发在他颈窝边，杨淏翔不自觉地摸他的头，张磊咬了他脖子一口，拉开自己外套的拉链，柔腻的热气涌出来，藤蔓般攀附上杨淏翔的前胸后背。他握着他的手撩开衣服下摆，摸他的肉身，杨淏翔以前说他的眼睛像菩萨，菩萨哪有他情愫波澜。

屋里太冷，杨淏翔慌忙把手抽出来，张磊在他耳边不停重复，像鹿哀鸣，我不冷，我不冷。

唇蹭着唇，杨淏翔哄他：“去床上。”他听见张磊无声地说好，他的手指就从张磊后背的骨头上滑过去，往下陷，血肉全部在逼仄的床铺上塌方。

言语说不清的事交给身体去感知，这是他们之间心照不宣的秘密。杨淏翔以前听小孩儿唱大鼓，狂风浪打船摇动，出没惊涛冒雨行，但现在这副嗓子只剩下宛转低徊，让他陌生又晕头转向。张磊的眼睫湿凉，他的后背贴着床单上一块翻了不久的茶渍，心甘情愿被摁进污渍里，紧绷的小腹像一尾剖膛破肚的鱼。

“你重点儿，我不疼，真的。”杨淏翔握着他的膝盖，薄薄两片骨头，躯体年轻又锋利，是个漂亮的男孩子。那些五官一遍遍地浮现在梦里，却比不上此刻真实，杨淏翔很早就发现他的腰特别软，他把他翻个身，吻他后颈和颈上青色的血管，那截腰就在他掌心里发抖，露出他怯懦的一丝破绽。

真的重了，张磊又哑着嗓子喊疼，喊得他一丁点也舍不得。

 

他发现张磊学会了抽烟，他们待在屋子里磨掉整晚，昏天黑地地靠在一起，像两只偷到腥的猫。张磊在寒冷里光着两条腿去捡外套口袋里掉出的烟盒，捡到了就躲回被子，拿汗湿的大腿贴住杨淏翔的腰侧，说自己想小城里的河。

杨淏翔问他走了以后他在哪里，张磊凑到他跟前一件一件说给他听。他的故事不深不烈，杨淏翔听出他是困了，言语颠三倒四，他说他们搬了家，但没卖房子，学校里的游泳馆换了把大锁，谁也进不去了，还说自己看过月全食，说杨淏翔那么大点的屋子后来租给了一对外地母女，她们请他吃了粢饭团，饭团里加了虎皮蛋。

杨淏翔轻轻捂住他的嘴，说道：“我不是问这个。”张磊拿舌尖舔他，杨淏翔立刻缩回了手，掌心粘着水痕。

“你都去了哪里？”

“我去了很多地方，想找你来着。”张磊说。

他句子里有歧义，杨淏翔不知道张磊的意思是他去了很多地方找他，还是张磊去了很多地方，把找他这件事耽搁了。

“我给你的观音呢？”张磊没有打火机，他把烟盒放在床头。

“装在一盒子里，怕给你弄坏了。”

好一会儿他们不再开口说话，张磊的手伸下去拨弄他的欲望，被杨淏翔捉着手腕拎上来。“差不多了你。”杨淏翔捋捋他额前的发，哄他说，“该睡了，我也看你挺累的。”

他发现张磊没有带任何行李，自己怀抱中的躯体就是他的全部了，他像是凭空冒出来，杨淏翔低下头想亲一下他的额头，吻落一半，他的动作停住，他说：“我觉得遇着你跟做梦似的。”

很久以前的那个多宝格和走廊里的光与暗，他现在回想还历历在目，檀架幽香，他方才却把张磊按进那块茶渍里，张磊也纵容着他，仿佛干净的后背不是他自己的，只是他自己的零部件。杨淏翔不知道张磊有没有看见屋子里的秘辛，一些过去一年里他不在场的蛛丝马迹，也许张磊在不断的高潮里找到了床单角落干涸很久的口红印子，甚至不止。但他没有开口，嘴唇咬啮出柔软邀请的嫩红，细长的手指趴在杨淏翔的肩头，仿佛一只睡着的、停憩着的鸟儿。

张磊抬眼看他，似笑非笑，把他这点真心碾碎了，他回道：“我就是你梦见的，马上天亮了你就醒了。”

杨淏翔的手掌下躺着张磊温热的皮肤，他好像真的怕都是幻觉，把张磊每一寸都触摸个分明，想要两个人依偎在一起。张磊假意推开他，肩头分开又合拢。

杨淏翔想起什么，问了张磊最后一个问题：“你明天会走吗？”

“你会走吗？”张磊反将他一军。

他眼皮困得沉重，无法再和张磊继续试探，只好告诉他那颗玻璃种的观音锁在哪只柜子里，钥匙在他口袋里，尖嘴的那把，圆头的那把是房门钥匙。张磊看他闭起眼睛，什么话也不接，过一会儿没了声音，屋里暗下来。

杨淏翔还是做了个梦。梦里一会儿是他小时候骑车带着磊磊满城转悠，穿过一大片种着梧桐树的街道，阳光刺眼煞白，他们抬头望见树叶错落，光影淌在头顶聚成河水。一会儿是他们在游泳池，巨大空旷的室内就他们两个，张磊踩着浅水区的白瓷砖往深水区走，白皙的胸膛上荡着翡翠，观音涉水，碧蓝的水波分开两旁，墙壁上投着一条金色的水纹影子。

他在池水里想追上张磊，但浪头不停地涌上来，他才意识到他们其实是在河里，溯水而游，他被推得离他的磊磊越来越远。如果那时他抬头，他会看见河水倒流而上，流回他小半前生的时光里。


End file.
